The Legacy Born:A Maiden of Fire
by The Great Hooble
Summary: (I suck at this...)Kurama's daughter starts a search for her father in the Makai, aided by Hiei and Yusuke. Chapter 7 is up!!Rated for very light cussing. R&R, plz! I'm back! **dances**
1. Explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. Only Akimi and Tien- su.  
  
Here's the deal:My friend KuramasGirl and I came up with this a long damn time ago, but I didn't feel like writing another story about it. So here's the story, my version, at least.  
  
All the YYH characters are grown up. Except for Hiei, he was short and will always be short. ANYWAY! Keiko and Yusuke married, and had a son, Yukei. (aka my brother) Yukina and Kuwabara got married and had a son, Homi. (aka KuramasGirl's brother) Boton and Koenma had a son named Boko. (Actually Koenma2, but Boko to avoid confusion) Kurama met a cat youko, Princess of the Makai, named Aruma (aka KuramasGirl), married her, and had twins, Akimi, a cat youko, the new princess, (aka ME!!) and Tien- su, a wolf youko, and the only prince. Aruma, being a princess and all, had to go back to the Makai. But, as she wasn't married to Kurama when the children were born (I came up with this myself, Aruma had nothing to do with it.), the children couldn't come with her. So, if they ever DID find out, they would have to win the Makai tournament to take their place as royalty. Kurama, who never liked following rules in the first place, took Tien-su and returned to the Makai in secret, leaving Akimi with Hiei in the Ningenkai.(YOU BUM!) She grew up thinking her parents were dead. Hiei trained her to control her power, so she wouldn't turn into a cat in the middle of school. Akimi has the ability to control fire, and Tien-su has the ability to control ice, (Does this sound familiar to anyone else?) because when they were born, Hiei and Yukina were present. The twins had too little blood, so Yukina gave blood to Tien-su, and Hiei gave blood to Akimi. I don't know if that would actually work or not, but it's my fic, so it did.  
  
ANYWAY! That's the story of Akimi Minamino. I'm typing the first chapter, as fast as my poor, tired fingers can type. BAI!  
  
~_^  
  
~The Great Hooble, Bride of Hiei~ 


	2. Chapter 1:I am QUEEN!

Disclaimer:I only own Akimi, Tien-su, Boko, Yukei, and Homi! No one else! KuramasGirl owns Aruma!  
  
_____________________________________~*~*~__________________________________ _________  
  
Author's Note: This is da first chapter! Hiei is horribly OOC, gomen! _____________________________________~*~*~__________________________________ _________  
  
"Akimi! Get up!" called Hiei, yelling up the stairs. Nothing. "Akimi!" He sped up the stairs into her room. "Akimi. Wake up." The lump under the covers stirred. "I 'on 'anna." Akimi said, her voice muffled by the comforter. Hiei pulled the cover off her and rolled it up. "Up. Now." The young girl shivered. "You are EVIL, Hiei-san!" "Only when I have to be." He threw the roll at her and walked out the door, giving her a small, un-Hiei-like smile. (a/n:HIEI? SMILE? I told you he was OOC!)  
  
As Akimi walked downstairs, she was nearly decapitatied by Hiei's sword. "Ack!" Cat ears popped up on either side of the nearly- removed body part. "Hiei, please don't remove my head. I use it sometimes." He glanced at the brown ears sticking out of Akimi's black hair. "Obviuosly not this time. What have I said, over and over?" She sighed. "Be prepared, even if you think you shouldn't be. Why do you DO that, anyway?" "What?" He asked, sheathing his sword. "Try to attack me every time I walk down the stairs." "Your father told me to teach you to defend youself." She considered this, then launched herself at Hiei."Hyah!" Her foot connected with his forehead. He fell over, backflipped, landed on his feet, and drew his sword, all before he hit the ground. Akimi straightened her school skirt, gathered a fireball, and launched it at Hiei, all before he touched the ground. He blocked it with his sword, jumped into the air, and brought his sword down between Akimi's cat ears. "Gotcha." She glared at him. "I utterly despise you." Hiei smirked. Akimi pouted, rubbed her ears back ito her head, and glanced at the wall clock. "Crappit! I'm gonna be late!" She ran out the door, shooting another small fireball at her guardian before taking off down the street. This one connected, singeing the tip of Hiei's hair. Luckily, it was well above his head, and he didn't notice.  
  
"Minamino Akimi, late AGAIN?" Urameshi Keiko asked as she ran in the door to room 8-A. "Training..........session........." she panted. Keiko and her husband, Yusuke, knew all about Akimi's.....home life. Sometimes Keiko looked at Akimi with such remorse.....like she knew something the girl didn't. Akimi took her seat beside Keiko's son, Yukei. He flashed her a peace sign. She nodded, absolutley exhausted. The black- haired ningen's eyes widened. He pointed to his head and mimiced little, pointy ears. She froze. Then she noticed the class. They were all staring at her. She launched herself out of the room. *I run _way_ too much these days,* thought Akimi, making a beeline for the girl's room.  
  
"Come on........go away already!" she muttered, rubbing the cat ears furiously. "Hiei-san's gonna kill me....." She rubbed harder and harder, succeding only in making little tufts of hair fall into the toilet. Akimi banged a fist on the wall, tears brimming in her amythest eyes. If her father was alive, he'd know how to make these damned things go down......no! She mustn't think things like that. Those thoughts would make her cry. Too late. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she realized that she had no idea about what her father knew. Hiei never spoke of him, there were no pictures... She looked at her dingy surroundings, then grew angry. "This is not the place for a youko!" She exclaimed, banging the walls. "I belong in the Makai! As Queen!" She felt her powerful cat tail burst through the pleated skirt, brown as her ears, and her vision shifted. "I am QUEEN!" She yelled, running through the halls. "Akimi!" Keiko looked fearful. "Calm down, honey." She laid her hands on Akimi's shoulders. "Get off of me!" She yelled, slashing at the frightened woman, causing her to scream. "That's right, you stupid ningen." She sneered. In her rage, she didn't reconigze Keiko. She snarled at the ningen and ran back down the hall.  
  
Keiko dug in her purse until she found her cell phone. She dialed the number for the Minamino house, anxiously watching the halls. "Hello?" Hiei's voice came over the phone. "Hiei? It's Keiko. Akimi's......gone insane! She's running all over school in youko form!" She could almost hear him get mad. "I'll be right there." She waited for a moment, listening to Hiei mumble, "Hn. Which button to you press? I'll never get used to this ningen thing." She shook her head, then went to find the other children.  
  
There were 2 other children who knew about Akimi's true life. Her own son, Yukei, and Kuwabara's son, Homi. Homi wasn't much good, like his father, but he _was_ Akimi's friend. The two of them formed a roadblock at the front of the school, where they thought the girl would end up. Sure enough, here came the fire maiden, straight down the hall. "Kids, get ready..." Akimi stopped, unwilling to hurt her friends. "Akimi! What are you doing?" Yukei yelled. "What the hell's the matter with you?" Yukei said. "Hello? I'm trying to get to the Makai?" said Akimi, a trace of the ningen Akimi still lingering. Homi, the spitting image of his father, asked, "Why?" The girl sneered. "To take my rightful place as Queen! I have no time for this." She gathered fire in her palms, preparing to attack. "DRAGON WHEEL!" She yelled, sending the fire rolling towards the three children. "No!" Hiei yelled, jumping in front of them and slicing the fire in two. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled, standing erect. "You have no damn reason to attack these people! Why did you becaome youko, in front of everyone? You were told when you were young to keep your powers secret!" Akimi gathered more energy, but didn't throw it, not wanting to attack her guardian. "Where is my father?" She screamed, glaring at him. "Calm down and I'll tell you!" Still suspicious, she powered down, becoming her ningen form. "Alright, Hiei-san. Let's go home." She didn't look at him as they walked out the door, past the children she had tried to kill.  
  
After punishing her, (forty laps around the outside of the house, no feat for a youko, but Akimi was young) Hiei sat her down in a chair, and faced her. "Akimi-chan, what I'm about to tell you is going to hurt." Akimi looked down. "Nothing could hurt more than what I just tried to do." He stared at her. "Your parents are alive." she looked up, shocked. "What?" "Your parents are alive." "No, I _know_ what you said! But it _can't_ be true! My parents died when I was born!" Akimi nearly yelled, and her tail popped back out. "Calm down, Akimi!" She took a deep breath and sat back down, but the tail remained. "What is are their names?" The girl asked, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Kurama is your father." She stared at him again. "Wha.......Kurama? The Makai theif?" She sat back, stuned out of her wits. "Yes," said Hiei. "And he is training your brother to be the same." She shook her head. "Brother?" "Yes, brother. Twin, to be exact." She closed her eyes. "I don't believe this." Hiei cupped her chin, another un-Hiei-like gesture. "It'll be okay, Akimi. Your mother is Aruma, Princess of the Makai." Tears flowed from her eyes, and she did something she had never done. She pressed her face into his shoulder and sobbed. This surprized Hiei. "Uh...." he awkwardly placed his arms around the girl, patting her back stiffly. "Is there **sniff** any way to contact him? In the **sniff** Makai, I mean?" He shrugged, still rather uncomfortable. "We could ask Koenma..." She nodded. "Hai! That's perfect." She sat up and wiped her face. "Sorry about that." He tilted his head. "About what?" She looked down. "Crying....." He shook his head. "Hn. You are young. It is forgivable." Akimi changed her skirt and walked out the door. "Where are you going?" asked Hiei. "To find Koenma-sama!" He ran out the door after her and accomapined her to the Urameshi apartment.  
  
_____________________________________~*~*~__________________________________ _________  
  
Hooble:Why, exactly, did they go to the Urameshi apartment? What about her father could cause Akimi to go insane? Find out next time on The Legacy Born:A Maiden of Fire! Hiei:Hn.  
  
^_^  
  
~The Great Hooble~ 


	3. Chapter 2:Yes, my freaking father.

Disclaimer:I own only Boko, Akimi, Tien-su, Yukei, and Homi. KuramasGirl might argue against that, but.......oh well. She owns Aruma!  
  
___________________________________~*~*~____________________________________ _________  
  
Author's Note:This chapter.....might be kinda short....OH WELL! ___________________________________~*~*~____________________________________ _________  
  
"Akimi, why, exactly, are we going to Yusuke?" Akimi strode down the street, glancing at houses. "I know how to contact Koenma- sama from there." "Oh. How?" She sighed. "You'll see when we get there. Ah!" They entered the Ramen house. "Konichiwa, Yusuke!" Yusuke's brown eyes flicked upward, then glared. "Hi." Akimi bowed. "Gomensai gomensai a million time gomensai! I swear I didn't mean to hurt Yukei! Never in a million years!" Yusuke considered this, along with Akimi's pleading purple eyes, and rubbed her head. "It's alright. Keiko-chan told me what happened." "Arigatou! Um.....I need a favor." "I knew that apology was a little too elaborate. What is it?" Akimi grinned. "I need to contact Koenma." "Oh, no problem! Why?" Akimi took a deep breath and glanced at Hiei. His only response was a look that meant, Hey, you got YOURSELF into this one, neko. She swallowed and said, "So he can help me find my father." From across the room, Keiko dropped a plate. "Kuso.."she mumbled, stooping to clean it up. Yusuke's own brown eyes were huge. "Y-Your father? Kurama?" "Hai," she mumbled, staring at the floor. "Come on," said Yusuke, leading her behind the ramen house to their apartment.  
  
"A compact?" Hiei asked increduosly. "You actually know what a compact is?" retorted Yusuke, miffed. "You know perfectly well why I have this. I used it when we were fighting the Saint Beasts to contact Boton! I hope it still works." Akimi rolled her eyes at the both of them. "Shut up and give me the damn thing!" She snapped, snatching it out of Yusuke's hands. "Hello?" said a way-too-perky voice. "Hi, Boton? It's me, Akimi." The blue-haired woman was surprized. "Akimi? How'd you get hold of this?" Akimi sighed. "Yusuke's letting me use it." "Oh. Yes, he used this while fighting the Spirit Beasts. I'm surprised it still works!" "Boton- chan, I need to talk to Koenma." "Oh. Here he is." The device was passed. "Akimi?" "Konichiwa, Koenma-sama. I need you to do me a favor. Can you still contact Kurama?" "Ne? Kurama? Y-y-your father?" Akimi was growing exasperated. "Yes, my freaking father. Why does everyone around here stutter?" "Gomensai. Yes, I can contact him." "Well, would you please, and tell him that I know, and I want to meet him." Hiei's eyes snapped upward. "Akimi..." She glared at him. "Alright. I will." said Koenma. "Arigatou, Koenma-sama. Domo arigatou." They hung up, thanked Yusuke, and left.  
  
Hiei laid in his bed, staring upward. He was thinking about that morning, when he had gone to the school. The guard almost wouldn't let him past the front door. "There's a....a monster in there!" "I can control her!" He had snapped, trying to push past him. "How?" asked the baka. "I'm her father." was the deamon's reply. Those words repeated themselves, over and over and freakin over. It wasn't the lie that refused to let him sleep. No, he was used to lying. It was how much he wanted it to be true. He had raised the child, from a lavender-eyed baby to a powerful, blackhaired teenager, and not once had he been called "Hiei-papa". Of course, technicly, he wasn't the girl's father, but, as she herself had once said, "A father isn't who gives life, I think. I think a father is someone who teaches one to live." Yes. He had taught her to live. But it was up to the child. When Kurama arrived, who would she choose? Or would she choose? He thought back again, to Akimi's first grade "Career Day." "You know," she had said, laying on the couch. "I dont have a 'papa-san' like the kids in my class. I have a 'Hiei-san'. Is that the same thing, Hiei?" He had frozen, speechless. He had no idea how to answer. "Time for bed, hino rei." was his only reply. Hiei turned over, still uncomfortable. Just this morning, when she had cried. For the first time in 14 years, she had pressed her face into his shoulder and cried. He could still feel it. Unusual for him, but he rather liked it. What was this feeling called? Ah. "Paternal." Kuso. He had never felt this damn confused in all his life!  
  
___________________________________~*~*~____________________________________ _________  
  
Hooble:Hiei has a "soft" side? I feel faint.... Hiei:Baka. Of course I don't have a soft side. Hooble:You do now! I am the author! I can make you do whatever I want! Hiei:Hn. 


	4. Chapter 3:You're a freaking GOD, stupida...

Disclaimer:Haven't we been through this before? I do not own YYH. I own Akimi, Tien-su, Boko, Yukei, and Homi. KuramasGirl owns Aruma.  
  
______________________________________~*~*~_________________________________ _________  
  
Author's Note: No comment.  
  
______________________________________~*~*~_________________________________ _________  
  
Akimi slid down the bannister and neatly flipped over Hiei's sword that was waiting for her at the bottom. "Morning, Hiei- san!" she said cheerfuly. She sat down and started eating. Hiei blinked. "How'd you....." She grinned. "I was prepared." "Hn." He walked behind her as the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Akimi shouted, shoving her chair back. "Oof!" It hit Hiei in the stomach. "Gomen, Hiei. Hello?" She said. "Yusuke- san! He did? What'd he say? Oh. What?!?! I'm coming over. Screw school! Bye." Hiei saw the troubled look on Akimi's face as she got her shoes. "What'd he say?" Akimi stared at him with furious lavender eyes. "He's not coming. I'm going to Yusuke's to see if I can go to the Makai and find him." Hiei glared. "No, you're not. The Makai is too dangerous. I'll go." She got in his face. "Hiei, if you think I'm going to sit here at home, twiddling my thumbs while you look for my father, who, by the way, I'VE NEVER SEEN, that Jagan has finally penetrated your brain!!" She gave him the Death Glare. Hiei met her gaze and stared levelly. "The Makai is the most dangerous of all worlds. You cannot go alone." She gave him her "Naw, Duh!" Look (c). "Come with me, Hiei-san. I'll need help." He blinked. He hadn't been expecting that. "Hai. You go to Yusuke. I'll pack what we'll need." She ran out the door as he started running around the house at full speed, gathering food and weapons.  
  
Two hours later, they were ready. Yusuke had insisted on coming. "You two will need help." "What the hell's that supposed to mean?" demanded Akimi. "Hey, you're the daughter of the Makai princess! I'll be your escort!" Keiko stepped forward. "She's got one," she said fearfully. "Keiko-chan, I'll be fine." He gave her a short kiss and looked her in the eye. Akimi sighed and tapped her foot. Yusuke turned around and threw up his hands. "Alright, alright. Let's go." One more kiss to Keiko, and he called Koenma. "Yusuke? What do you want?" He glared. "Oh, so when AKIMI calls, it's fine! I call, and it's 'What do YOU want'!" Akimi snatched the communicator away from Yusuke and shook her head. "Ignore him and take us to the Makai." Koenma gulped. "Um....now?" "Yes, now! I want to find my father and we're ready." "I...can't." "CAN'T? What the hell do you mean, you CAN'T! You're a freaking GOD, stupidass!" Keiko's eyes widened and she looked at Yusuke. "Hiei," he whispered, "does she do that often?" "Yes, I do! Now shaddup!" snarled the young youko. Hiei raised his eyes to Yusuke's face. "That, too." Koenma sputtered. "I...he...my father..." "I don't care if your father's the Pope, I'm going to find my father, and YOU are going to take me to the Makai!" "Actually, he's the Overlord of all Gods..." "SO!?!?!" was what he got back. The brown-haired god sighed. "Alright. Get ready." A flash, and all but Keiko disapeared.  
  
"Konichiwa, Koenma! Arigatou!" said Akimi, giving her friend a hug. "You're welcome..." "Koenma, can I ask you something?" "What?" "Why won't my father come?" Koenma sat down. "It's not that he won't, chibi, it's that he can't. See, he and Aruma still aren't married. He's considered a criminal for this. Since he is, technicly, a criminal, I can't let him leave the Makai. Not even for you. Gomensai." She just nodded. "Well, do you know where he is?" It was Koenma's turn to nod. "Hai." They moved to a computer. "George!" He called. The blue Oni walked out. "Hai, Koenma-sama?" "George!" Akimi hugged him, too. She and George had gotten very close on their last visit. George hugged her back and held her out from him. "Akimi-chan? What are you doing here?" She smiled, feet dangling in the air. "I'm going to find my father. Can you work the computer? Koenma obviously can't..." "I can so! I just.....don't want to!" "Riiiight, Koenma. Please, George?" The horned Oni sat down and began typing. The face of Kurama appeared on the screen. "That's him?" Akimi asked faintly. "Hai, Akimi. That's your father." She eyed his silver hair and golden eyes. "In his youko form?" "Hai." "Can I see his ningen form?" George typed and the red-haired form of Kurama appeared. Akimi concentrated on the image, as if trying to burn it into her memory. "Neko-chibi," said Yusuke, "we really need to go." The girl turned away from the screen. "Alright. Koenma, where was my father last seen?" Koenma pressed the tips of his index fingers together. "I.......can't tell you that...." She glared. "What?" "I brought you here! Isn't that enough?" Her voice softened, but her glare remained. "Koenma," she said eviliy, "You are going to tell me where you last saw my father. You are going to tell me now." A small fireball rested on her fingertip. "Otherwise, you are going to get your ass warmed like Enma could never do." Koenma's eyes widened. "Alright, alright!" A map appeared in his hand. "This map is magic. The red symbol is Kurama. If this fails, Yusuke, you can always use your compass." Yusuke nodded, and the fireball disappeared. "Let's go!" Akimi bowed. "Arigatou, Koenma-san" He just mumbled. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Shock and surprise appeared on his face, but he hugged her back. "Good luck, neko-chibi." She smiled up at him, then turned to the others. "Let's go." They walked out, into the Makai.  
  
______________________________________~*~*~_________________________________ _________  
  
Hooble:What will happen to Akimi in the Makai? Find out next time on The Legacy Born: A Maiden of Fire! YOU WILL REVIEW!! **death glare** 


	5. Chapter 4:He will not live to see his 25...

Disclaimer:Oh, crap. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAFTA SAY IT? You know. I don't own it, just her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* **************************************************************************** *********  
  
Author's note:I'm not gonna tell ya! Ya gotta read it 4 yaself! (blah)=thoughts blah=psychic message  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* **************************************************************************** *********  
  
They trekked for a day, Hiei silent, Akimi aphrenensive, Yusuke being annoying.  
  
"No place to hide, no place to run, the mutant age, has now begun!" He chanted. (a/n:Dat's de song 4rom Pryde of the Xmen, a Shadowcat site. I dunno da url.) All he got in response was a glare. "Shutting up...." As the sun fell behind the horizion, they found a small cave to camp in for the night. Akimi started a fire, and Yusuke roasted his Slim Jim over it. Hiei gave him a Look.  
  
"What?" asked Yusuke innocently. "They taste good hot!"  
  
Akimi sat down next to her fellow youko. "Yea, Hiei! Try it!" She offered him a torn-off piece.  
  
"Hn." He took it and nibbled. "Actually," he said in his soft, I-just-got- proven-wrong-and-I-don't-like-it-one-damn-bit voice, "This is pretty good!"  
  
"Told ya!" They fell into silence as they chewed. A howling wail shot shivers down Akimi's spine, and she unwilling scooted closer to Hiei. Soon, they all grew drowsy, and Hiei said he'd take first watch. As he sat at the entrance to the cave, Akimi laid on a blanket next to Yusuke.  
  
"So much as a misplaced comment and your life is OVER, Urameshi!" she threatened, balancing a fireball on her finger for effect. He gulped and nodded. However, a few hours later, when Hiei woke Akimi up for her watch, Yusuke was curled up next to her, as close as he could get. She started to blast him to kingdom come and then some, but Hiei stopped her.  
  
"It's natural," he said. "He doesn't conduct heat as well as you and I. His body unwillingly moved towards the closest source of heat. You." The fireball disappeared.  
  
"Okay, but if he so much as looks like he's touching me, he will not live to see his 25th birthday."  
  
Akimi sat quietly on the rock outside "their" cave. Staring up at the stars, she wondered if she really wanted to meet Kurama. (I mean, he left me! I can understand Mother leaving me, she had no choice. But-) Her thoughts were cut short by something rustling in the bushes behind her. She whirled to face whatever it was, and was faced with a green-haired, blue-eyed boy wearing a red bandana and a red outfit.{1} She started to blast him, but paused when he yelled,"Stop!"  
  
"Gimme one good reason," she said, balancing the fireball in palm.  
  
"I'm your brother?"  
  
Akimi stared. "Prove it."  
  
The boy grinned and pointed, and a spray of ice shot out of his finger. "Ach!" cried Akimi, jumping backwards.  
  
"Different as different can be, the Forbidden Twins will be the key." he quoted. Akimi eyed him nervously.  
  
"Where'd ya get that?"  
  
The kid explained."That's the propechy about us! Akimi and Tien-su. Children of Kurama and Aruma, the only ones who can defeat the force that's taking over this world. The force that has our father!"  
  
Akimi sat down beside him. "As much as I try to convince myself you're lying, I can't help but believe you."  
  
He cocked a grin. "Well, at least I'm getting somewhere."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* **************************************************************************** *********  
  
That chapter was freaking short. Mostly because I wanted to post it before people (my brother) killed me.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* **************************************************************************** ********* {1}Like Kurama's Youko outfit. 


	6. Chapter 5: You don't count, because tech...

Disclaimer:I own YYH! Japanese Lawyers:No, you don't! Yes I do! See, I bought it! Japanese Lawyers:That's a poster of Hiei, you idiot. Now do it right! I knew that!^____^ REAL Disclaimer:I do NOT own YYH. **************************************************************************** *********  
  
Author's note: This chapter is....um.....a chapter? That's the best I can do without giving everything away. **************************************************************************** *********  
  
Akimi P.O.V Tien-su and I talked until morning. When Hiei came out of the cave, he tried to decapitate my brother.  
  
"What is this boy doing here?"  
  
"Hiei, you ass! That's my brother!" Yes, I am allowed to call Hiei an ass. As long as I have good reason.  
  
"Your...brother? Tien-su?" The mentioned party grinned.  
  
"The one and only! The ice part of the equation! Tien-su Minamino! Son of Aruma and Kurama! That's--mff!" I grabbed 'Su before he succeded in pissing Hiei off.  
  
"Do you know where Kurama is?" Tien-su grew very serious.  
  
"He's being held by a force just South of here."  
  
"A force?"  
  
"Yes. The same force that's taking over the Makai. Unfortunatley, they know of the propechey surrounding me and 'Kimi here." I flared. No one has ever called me "Kimi" and lived to see tomorrow.  
  
"HIIIIIIIIIII-YA!" I sent Tien-su flying and then started beating on him. "NEVER AGAIN CALL ME KIMI!" I yelled, sitting on top of him and smacking his face. Hiei dragged me off.  
  
"Calm down, Akimi." I did like he said, but I was still mad.  
  
"What's this fucking propechy?" Hiei nodded at Tien-su.  
  
"You have done what no man has ever done. Made her mad enough to curse and still survive." I glared at him.  
  
"You don't count, Hiei, because technicly you're not a man. Out with the propechy, 'Su." Not even noticing the nickname, he cleared his throat and began.  
  
Regular P.O.V  
  
"Born without the proper rights, One of Fire, one of Ice, The Forbidden Twins hold the Key Within them, it is buried deep. Only when one they hold dear Is close to death, far too near Will they show their awesome might Of Fire and of Ice. Different as different can be, The Forbidden Twins will be the Key To defeating this awesome force, That makes this world stray off course."  
  
"Nice poetry, but what does it mean?"  
  
"It means to save our father, we have to confront this force and defeat it."  
  
"But if it can take over an entire world, how can we, a punk from Tokyo and a kid who can't shut up, defeat it? Even if we are youko?" He shook his head.  
  
"Don't you ever listen? Someone who we both care a hell of a lot about has to be in danger. Then we can 'reveal our awesome might'."  
  
Akimi looked around at Hiei. "I care about Hiei more than anyone. After all, he's practicly my father." Hiei's mind flashed back to the night he had spent, wondering over that question. Then a howling wail came from the cave. "Yusuke!" They ran into the cave, ready to face a beast. What they found was a half-asleep Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke no baka!" Akimi kicked him awake.  
  
"Huh? Keiko?"  
  
"No, the Easter Bunny." Hiei sneered. "Get up. We've got to head south."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To save Kurama." Yusuke was immediatley awake.  
  
"Who's the kid?"  
  
Akimi smiled. "Since I don't think I kicked you hard enough to give you amnesia, I'm going to assume you're talking about him. This is Tien-su, my brother." They did the introductions, packed up, and started on their way. 


	7. Chapter 6:I didn't think it possible

Disclaimer:I don't own Hiei, Yusuke, Boton, Koenma, Kurama, Keiko, Kuwabara, Eikichi (kawaii!) or Genkai. So there!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Author's note:Finally, Kurama makes his entrance! Um....Yusuke fans, don't injure me.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Akimi, Hiei, and Yusuke followed Tien-su into the woods. "Su, do you know where you're going?" Akimi hissed.  
  
"This is how I got out," he replied, crouching low. "We're almost there. The night watch is always the weakest. We can take them out."  
  
They came upon a clearing in the trees. In the middle was a cage. Kurama sat inside, looking dejected. "So, who goes first?" Yusuke asked. Akimi grinned at him, then blasted into the clearing.  
  
"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYA!" The war cry rang through the forest as her foot connected with a random forehead. She looked over his unconsious form, with a fake look of pity on her face.  
  
"Did I do that?" The others ran into the clearing, attacking the remaining guards. Hearing the sounds of battle, more warriors ran into the clearing. Akimi and Hiei fought back-to-back, while Tien-su blasted ice at oncoming attackers. Yusuke, strong though he was, was quickly overpowered and thrown into the cage with Kurama.  
  
"Yusuke!" Akimi ran for her friend, but the guards held her back. The cage was lifted and carried into the woods. With it dissapeared the warriors, vanishing into the foliage. Akimi ran in the direction the cage dissapeared, only to run smack into Hiei's chest.  
  
"No, neko-chan." She pulled a face, too tired for words. Tien-su laid a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. Akimi shrugged it off and glared at Hiei.  
  
"I came here to save my father, not lose a friend! Who knows what those assholes are going to do to him? You've fought alongside him, saved his life too many times to count! Now you leave him? And my father! Your best friend! You let them take him without a word! Did you see his face? They've almost broken his spirit. Next, they will break him. I'm going after them." She tried to push past Hiei, but stopped when she saw the look on her guardian's face. He wasn't angry, but....sad, almost.  
  
"Hiei-san?" He shook his head.  
  
"You're just like him. Her looks and his spirit." Her jaw clenched as she bit back tears.  
  
"My parents?" He nodded.  
  
"Listen, chibi neko. We're all exhausted. Those extra warriors were more than we expected. We need to wait until morning. Tien-su, do you know where their base is?" A nod. "Good. We'll attack at dawn." They settled down to a cold camp.  
  
____~*~*~____  
  
The next morning, they snuck quietly to the base, guided by Tien-su. Akimi, usually a grumpy morning person, hadn't said a word. Hiei watched her carefully. With so much at stake, she might jump too far ahead.  
  
"There it is," Tien-su whispered. Akimi shifted to the side and let Hiei pass her. He ran through the clearing, slicing people with his sword. (FUN!) Coming to a stop right in front of the twins, he said one word.  
  
"Go."  
  
"HIIIIIIIIIIIII-YAH!" They blasted through the clearing, flaming and freezing the burly deamon guards.  
  
"Spyro, baby!" Akimi laughed. Tien-su joined her, and soon the clearing was....well.....clear. The three of them ran to the cage. Yusuke was grinning like an idiot.  
  
"I taught you that!"  
  
"Yes, you did." She spread her arms and heat radiated from them, hitting the bars. "Su!" Her brother iced the bars, and steam came in clouds from them. "Hiei! Now, while they're weak!" Hiei mustered a huge burst of strength and slammed the bars with his sword. They broke, and Yusuke side- kicked them.  
  
"Yeah!" He pulled Kurama through.  
  
"Papa!" Tien-su ran forward and hugged him. Kurama looked down at him dully. "Papa?" Tien-su asked, looking up. Hiei moved forward.  
  
"They've done it." Akimi clutched her chest.  
  
"Done what, Hiei-papa?" Hiei started slightly at that. Akimi only called him "Hiei-papa" when she was scared beyond belief.  
  
"Broken his spirit. I didn't think it possible." Tien-su burst out crying and pulled Kurama closer. Akimi buried her head in Hiei's cloak, and Yusuke just stared.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Dun dun dun! The Youko has been broked! As an end note:REVIEW! And as a brag:I GOT THE DARK TOURNAMENT ON DVD!!! **Giant grin** 


	8. Chapter 7:AHHHHH!

Disclaimer:I OWN HIEI! (**Japanese lawyers yell in Japanese**)What the hell? (**Japanese lawyers chase her with large You-Do-Not-Own-Hiei-Mallet(c)**) OKAY OKAY I GET IT! I do not own any of the YYH peeples! ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________  
  
Author's Note:STUPID DUBBERS! **grumble grumble** Fagimation... ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________  
  
They took Kurama with them to their camp. Tien-su was quietly sobbing, and Akimi was shaking in fear and anger. "Hiei," she whispered. "Who did this to him?"  
  
"Only one deamon is strong enough to defeat that spirit. Toguro." Her eyes widened, as did Yusuke's.  
  
"Toguro? Again?"  
  
"Again." Akimi stared at the ground ahead of her.  
  
"Can he ever go back? You know-to the way he was?" she asked. Hiei paused and considered it.  
  
"Yes, but it will take great power."  
  
"How much?" Tien-su asked. The others looked up, startled by his sudden question.  
  
"The only way to get it would be to win the Dark Tournament." Yusuke stared.  
  
"Please tell me you're kidding. The Dark Tournament?"  
  
"What would you know about it?" Hiei said sarcasticly. "You slept through most of the last one."  
  
"Ha. Ha." Yusuke said. "Isn't there any other way?" he asked.  
  
"If there were, don't you think I'd tell you?" was Hiei's smart-ass reply. Yusuke turned to Akimi.  
  
"Is he always like this?"  
  
"Only when he's pissed." Akimi said. "How long until the next tournament?" she asked Hiei.  
  
"Three months," he said. "Plenty of time to train."  
  
"Uh.....Hiei? In case you hadn't noticed, we're a fighter short." Yusuke said.  
  
"Three fighters short," Hiei said, looking pointedly in the twin's direction.  
  
"Hiei, no. Forget it, I'm fighting." Akimi said, glaring at her father.  
  
"You're too young!"  
  
"Too young this!" she yelled, making her hands flame. Hiei gave her the Eye (one of the normal two, not the Jagan, bakas), which usually worked on her temper, but this time, it only mad her madder. "Listen to me! I am going to find Toguro, I am going to kill Toguro, and do the same to whoever ordered him to do this!"  
  
"You might not want to do that," came a voice from the forest around them. Everyone was instantly on the alert.  
  
"Who's there?" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Face us!" added Akimi. A shadow emerged from the trees. All four fighters sneered the name.  
  
"Toguro." Tien-su launched himself into an attack, but Yusuke grabbed his tunic.  
  
"Woah. Not now." Tien-su glared, but Yusuke's look convinced him. Instead, he spat at the deamon's feet.  
  
"What do you mean?" Akimi growled.  
  
"It was your own mother that hired me." Hiei's eyes widened.  
  
"You're lying. Aruma would never-"  
  
"Would she?" More rustling noises were heard, and a woman appeared. She had lavender eyes, long, straight black hair, and a sword at her side. Though the younger two had never seen her, they knew immediatly who she was.  
  
"M-Mother?"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________ MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFIES!! I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! Oh, yeah......check out my jont account Lady Spirits of Love!! We have cool stories........MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Hiei:Okay.....time for Hooble- chan to go home now......... NO! FUN! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hiei:**drags her by her feet** FUN! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HA! Dude, this chappie is short.........^_^;;; Gomen nasai. Oh, well, all good things are short......songs.......this fic......Hiei...Hiei:I AM NOT GOOD! I AM THE PINNACLE OF ALL EVILNESS! But you're cute! Hiei:I WILL KIIIIIIIIIL YOU!! **locks Hiei away** HAHA! Oh, yeah, does anyone have any YYH songs (Japanese or English) where they actually sing? Cuz I only have one (Dark Side Stories). If so, please send them to me or gimme da URL. 


End file.
